The Victor's Daughter
by hopeofsunshine
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has grown up as the daughter of a victor. Now the 74th hunger games have come and she has replace her sister as a tribute. But, when her best friend is reaped along with her, things begin to get hard. Mr. Everdeen now, must witness his greatest fear: his daughter has to face the same horrors he did. How would things change? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first Fanfiction! Hope you enjoy.**

Today is the day we all have be dreading. Reaping day. My parents have always been terrified since the day I turned twelve, and now, their fears have increased because my little sister turned twleve last month. I have been privileged to never have taken out any tessera, but that will not help for my family. My dad, Ash Everdeen, won the 56th anual hunger games when he was seventh years old, and for more entertainment the Capital loves to have victors children in the games.

"May the odds be ever in your favor!" says the district escort, Effie Trinket.

And with that the reaping beginnings. I stand in the square of District Twelve, along with all my peers, waiting for Effie Trinket to pull out the name of the girl tribute. Effie walks over to the bowl of the girl's names, and pulls out one slip of paper. I silently pray that is not Prim, or Madge, or me. Effie flattens out the paper.

" This years female tribute for District Twelve is Primrose Everdeen!"

Even though we all thought about the possibility off one of us being reaped, I didn't feel the weight of it until now. I am stunned, I cannot think or move. The only thing that gets me out of this trance is her walking towards the stage. Her shirt has become untucked, and sticking out like a ducktail. _My little duck. I can't let her fight to the death, she can't kill. It just isn't her._

" I volunteer. I volunteer." I say.

I run up to the stage and push Prim behind me. She fights against it and starts to cry.

"Katniss, No! Katniss!" she screams.

My best friend, Peeta Mellark, comes over picks Prim up and takes her to our mom, who is standing in the crowd. I take one glance behind me, and then calmly walk onto the stage.

" Well, what do we have here?" Effie squeals in her Capital accent, " A volunteer! Just Delightful! What is your name darling?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister. Am I correct?"

I just nod my head. And with that Effie crosses the stage to pick a boy for the hunger games. I pray again, but for my two friends, Peeta and Gale. But today, the odds are not in my favor.

"Peeta Mellark."

My heart stopped again today. I can't fight my best friend to the death. I just can't, but if I want to see my family again, I am going to have to. The odds are being cruel to me right now, and definitely not in my favor.

"May the odds be ever in your favor and Happy Hunger Games!" Effie repeats.

Peeta and I shake hands, and the look in his eye almost makes me cry. He looks so sad, but he was the right to look like that. I feel like that to, but I can't afford to look weak. Then peacekeepers lead us into the Justice Building to say a final goodbye to our loved ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know its been a long time. I just got my inspiration back so I'm back now.  
Someone asked if her dad not being a victor would affect her shooting. It will be affected by that, but not in the way you think. It will be addressed later on in this story.**

I run my hands along the soft velvet of the couch I'm sitting on. This is the only thing distracting me at this point. I know this isn't just bad luck. I know that Prim was reaped because of my dad. Peeta being reaped truly was bad luck, but the Capitol does this to victors. Takes away what they love.

I want to cry, but I know that I can not afford to look weak. Weakness means no sponsors, and without any sponsors you won't last long. So I will be strong. I will be strong for myself. For Prim and my parents. I will be strong for Peeta.

The door opens and Prim runs at me, while our mother slowly walks over to us. I hug Prim tightly to me, and mother wraps her arms around both of us.

" Katniss, promise me you will win." Prim says

" I'll try Prim. I'll really try."

" You can do it Katniss. You are smart and brave. You know how to hunt. You're just as good as Dad is at shooting." Prim says

Then the doors swing open and the peacekeepers are telling them to go. I hug them and tell them I love them. And then they are gone. _I might not ever see them again. _But I know I can't think like that if I am to win. And I must win.

My next guest is Gale. After a hug, he pulls away and looks me in the eyes. Like Prim, he lists all the reasons why I can win. At this point I don't want to hear it. I'm determined to come back to District 12. I know I can win. And shortly, he too is gone.

After Gale comes Madge. She has been my longest friend, ever since we were in kindergarden. No one though that a merchant and a girl from the seam would get along, but we have many similarities that drew us together.

" They let you take one thing into the arena to remind you of home. Will you take this?" she says, holding out a golden mockingjay pin. The pin makes me smile, because it reminds me of my dad. " I would love you." Then she too leaves.

My last guest is Mr. Mellark,which I find surprising considering I'm fighting his son to the death. Then again, I don't. Mr. Mellark has always been kind to my family. Even more so after Peeta and I became friends. He has one last final act of kindness towards me.

"Good luck, Katniss. " he says and hands me a bag of cookies.

-Line Break-

I was right about not crying. Once we arrive at the train station, there are cameras recording our every move. Peeta's eyes are red, so I know he has been crying. My dad meets us there and ushers us onto the train.

Once the doors close behind us, my dad envelopes both Peeta and I into a hug. Today must be devastating to him. His daughter and her best friend are both going into the hunger games. He's about to say something to us, when Haymitch comes stumbling in, already drunk.

"Haymitch put the flask down." my dad says.

In response Haymitch chuckles and mutters something about never doing that under his breath. I just sigh. It is always like this every day. I thankful that we have my dad to mentor us. Otherwise, we would get no where with Haymitch.

My dad and Haymitch eventually leave because they have to talk with Effie about mentoring or something like that. Now it's just Peeta and I. I turn to look at him, and find him already looking at me.

" We have such rotten luck, don't we." he says

" I don't believe in bad luck." I say, hoping he will see the message behind my words.

" Are you saying it's because of ..." he trails off, but I know he means my dad.

" Well, at the least Prim being reaped does."

We fall into a silence. I can tell he is upset by this information. I mean who wouldn't be. It is unfair, but their is nothing we can do about it. Finally he breaks the silence.

" What are we going to do."

" I don't know, " I say, " I guess we try not to be the last two remaining."

"It's just that, I can't kill you, Katniss. And I can't stand to you see you killed by someone else either."

" I feel the same way."

"Do you think we should be allies?" he asks

" Maybe. I mean, it would be safer. But then we would have to break it eventually. We can talk to my dad and Haymitch about it later."

- Line Break -

A gorgeous girl from one. A monstrous boy from two. A girl from two who looks threatening. An interesting red head from five. An innocent twelve year old from eleven. A tall, and intimidating boy from elven. These are the ones that stick out in my mind while we watch the recap of the reaping.

I look at each of them closely, trying to find who the competition is. Both from two are definitely on that list. The others careers and the boy from elven also. I don't want to have to fight them. But I will to get back to Prim.

The only complication is that my best friend is going in with me and only one of us can escape with our life.


End file.
